


Destruction, Dark Paradise

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible, bloody, beautiful war was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction, Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Eve of the Trojan war.

Destruction, Dark Paradise

The lines had been drawn and they each took their sides. Athena raised her chin definitely as Ares stood behind Aphrodite and their eyes met. He felt her cold fury as they stood opposite one another. So be it.

-/-

Hephaestus never glanced at her as he reached Athena's side. But when he at last faced her, Aphrodite's eyes pierced him. They would always be on different sides.

-/-

Hera never hesitated as she backed the grey-eyed goddess. Zeus refused to interfere and left her to her own devices. She was glad as vengeance was the only taste in her mouth now.

-/-

Apollo took hold of his sister's hand and led them to the other side. She stood firm at his side as she would do throughout. She wouldn't abandon him now.

-/-

Thanatos rose with his dark sisters, their eyes burned with hunger. Terrible, bloody, beautiful war was coming. How they desired it.

-/-

Phobos and Deimos joined their father with a thrum of energy around them. They couldn't wait to be unleashed and bring men to their knees. They didn't listen to Harmonia's pitiful cries.

-/-

And she gripped the apple in her hand, her nails digging into the golden skin. Her mouth twisted up in cruel delight as the first battle-cry was sounded. They would tear the world apart and discord would reign. She had never felt so alive.

_fin._


End file.
